1. Field
A method of manufacturing modified materials is disclosed. The method may be used for imparting hydrophilic surface properties to various materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 3,932,276 discloses a method of hydrophilic processing of textile material with a composition containing a mixture of polyorganosiloxane and polydiorganosiloxane. The polyorganosiloxane as used possesses hydrophilic properties, but is a water-insoluble compound. To increase its emulsifying ability in the processing of fibrous materials, another polyorganosiloxane, i.e., a polydiorganosiloxane is added, which serves the function of a surfactant. The disadvantage of this method is the instability of the emulsion, for example, its tendency of the emulsion to coagulate, caused by the properties of the applied polyorganosiloxanes.
Another method of providing a textile material made of various fibers with hydrophilic properties is disclosed in Russian Patent No. 2370583 entitled “Method of providing fibrous materials with hydrophilic properties by means of oxyalkylenorganosiloxane block copolymers”. However, this method uses oxyalkylenorganosiloxane in quantities of 1-5% by weight of the fibrous material. Thus, there remains a need for a material with enhanced hydrophilic properties.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.